Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content. Different methodologies may be employed to expedite the access to such electronic content, one is which may be the use of cache systems. During the course of using such cache systems, the content of these cache systems may need to be repeatedly overwritten. Unfortunately, such repetitious overwrite operations may prematurely wear flash-based cache memory systems.